50 Orcsor not
by Ladyofthewoodhomiefoo
Summary: This is a paper i had to write for my math class, and i thought it was worth posting, and i was bored so i thought...why not post it so here it is, please review. Enjoy. Fin


50 Orcs.or not. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were running across the plains of Rohan when suddenly they noticed that the Uruk-hai they were chasing had vanished. "Where did the 50 Uruks we we're chasing go?" asked Gimli. "Isn't 50 an even number?" asked Legolas. Yes, for the fiftieth time, do you know how many times you've asked that since we got here?" asked Aragorn. "Uh.Oh.guess what guys I found out what the Roman numeral for fifty was!" gasped Legolas now jumping up and down. "What?" asked Aragorn with a tint of annoyance in his voice. "It's L!" gasped Legolas. "Legolas, you said you were gonna tell us the Roman Numeral for 50 not give us a lesson about the alphabet," said Aragorn. "I did," said Legolas. "It's L." "Sure." said Aragorn. "What? Do you want me to write it out for you?!" asked Legolas. "I guess," said Aragorn. Legolas grabbed a piece of paper that popped out of nowhere and wrote down a capital L. "There, you see?" asked Legolas with a stupid grin on his face. "Oh yeah," said Aragorn after examining the paper. "Hey guys, there are 500 orcs running toward us!" yelled Gimli. "Yeah right," said Aragorn and Legolas together. "Wait.never mind, I meant 5,000," said Gimli. "Uh.well that changes a lot," said Legolas who was now sweating. "Retreat!" screamed Aragorn while jumping behind the nearest rock. "I wonder if Sauron could conjure up a number of orcs such as.oh.50,000,000,000?" asked Legolas. Just as he happened to say that more orcs started coming and soon there were fifty-million of them, that's right.not five-hundred, not five-thousand, but fifty-million!  
  
"Did you guys know that the factors of fifty are 1 and 50, 2and 25, and 5and 10?" said Aragorn. "We really don't care Aragorn. This really isn't a good time," said Legolas. "Well I thought you might want to know.and also the fraction version of 50 is 1/50 or .02 as the decimal," replied Aragorn. "Aragorn, would you stop acting so smart," replied Legolas in distress. "Yeah, you're making us feel dumb," cried Gimli. "What do you mean we?" asked Legolas to Gimli. "Well, if everyone else is gonna act smart then I'm gonna too. Did you guys know that 50 don't have a square root that is a whole number?" inquired Gimli smartly. "Yeah," replied Aragorn and Legolas at the same time. "Hey Gimli, do you know what the square root of fifty even is?" asked Aragorn slyly. "Uh..not exactly," replied Gimli. "I do!" shouted Legolas. "It's 7.07!" "Why do you guys have to be so smart all the time?" growled Gimli. "We actually went to school," replied Aragorn. "Hey! I went to school! It just wasn't a regular school," shouted Gimli. "Hey Aragorn, I would love to talk more about the number 50, but we have fifty-million orcs on our tail and we're standing in broad daylight," said Legolas. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the orcs. Well. How about we go hide behind the rocks and I'll tell you more about fifty?" asked Aragorn. "Too late, he's already started attacking them," replied Legolas who was clearly dazed. "Gimli! Wait! I have to tell you what the opposite of 50 is!" shouted Aragorn. "I don't care!" shouted Gimli. Aragorn and Legolas decided that since Gimli wasn't interested in the number 50, they would go and help him fight off the orcs. "I'm already on fifty!" shouted Gimli to Legolas. "Yeah, well you started before me!" screamed Legolas. "So!" Gimli shouted back. "Well since we're all here why don't I explain more about fifty?!" shouted Aragorn. "How bout not?!" exclaimed Legolas. "Hey Legolas?!" shouted Gimli. "What?!" Legolas shouted back. "I know how many orcs you've killed!" Gimli shouted in a mocking voice. "I bet you don't!" called Legolas. "Yeah, it's -50, which, yes Aragorn, is the opposite of 50," replied Gimli, while walking up to Legolas. "Hey, he stole my lines!" wailed Aragorn. "Yeah, so," replied Legolas.  
  
After another hour of successfully fighting off the fifty-million orcs, the three hunters decided to sit down. "Hey Aragorn, how many orcs did you kill?" asked Legolas, while admiring his bow. "Uh.I think it was 25," Aragorn replied. "Ok.I think you aren't very good at counting," replied Legolas. "You're right, I actually lost count at 25," replied Aragorn honestly. "Ha! I bet it was -25," sneered Gimli. "No, it was 25. Did you guys know that negative fifty plus positive 25 is equaled to negative twenty-five or -25," said Aragorn with a smug look on his face. "Yeah, that's easy," replied Legolas. "Well, I could beat you at a math challenge!" shouted Aragorn who was obviously hurt. "You're on!" shouted Gimli. "Guys, I don't think this is a good idea," said Legolas nervously. "Nonsense," replied Aragorn and Gimli at the same time. So the duel began. Gimli and Aragorn took their positions in chairs that popped out of nowhere, and of course poor Legolas was left to be the judge.  
  
Legolas wrote out 6 questions, and whistled to the contestants. "Ok guys, the first question is, "Give an example of two negative numbers that have been added together." Go," said Legolas nervously. Aragorn raised his hand. "I will give the examples of -50 and -350. The sum of the two numbers I just presented is -400," said Aragorn valiantly. "That is a correct answer," replied Legolas who had gone from nervous to bored. "Next question, "Does the number 50 have a geometric square, and if so what is it?" Go," said Legolas. Gimli raised his hand. "No it doesn't," said Gimli while smiling innocently at Aragorn. "That is correct," answered Legolas. "Whoo hoo!" shouted Gimli. "That's enough Gimli," said Legolas calmly. "Next question, "What is the number that is equaled to two laps in a 25 meter pool?" asked Legolas. "I know!" cried Aragorn without raising his hand. "It's 50 meters!" "That is correct," said Legolas "As usual," "Next question, "Two quarters is equaled to how much money?" asked Legolas. "50 cents!" cried Gimli also without raising his hand. "Last question, "Two bits is equaled to blank," said Legolas. "I don't know," said Gimli. "I think I do," said Aragorn. "Go on then," replied Legolas. "All right, its 50 cents," said Aragorn shakily. "You are correct," replied Legolas. "You win and Gimli loses, what a surprise," said Legolas dully. "What? Are you not happy for me?" asked Aragorn. "Yeah, whatever" replied Legolas. "You guys know I should have won," said Gimli. "Nuh uh, I won fair and square," said Aragorn. "Here we go again," said Legolas. The three hunters fought about who was supposed to win into the distance, and as they went into the distance you could still hear them say, "Yeah, well there's 50 stars on the American flag!" yelled Gimli. "So, there's 50 states in America!" said Aragorn wildly, and this was what was last heard of the three hunters.  
The End By: Sarra Hey, Period: 5 Subject: Algebra 1 Disclaimer: I don't claim any of the names in this story; they all belong to Tolkien and New Line Cinema. 


End file.
